Electronic circuits can include delay lines that can be configured to delay signals such as clock signals with a predetermined delay. The delay lines can constitute delay elements that are connected in series, where each delay element imparts a fixed delay. A desired number of delay elements in the delay line can be selected, based on the desired total delay, to delay the signal. The unused delay elements in the delay line can be deactivated or maintained in their respective static states to save power.